There is an on-going need to develop improved composition treatments to render various surfaces more hydrophilic. Many such surfaces are naturally hydrophobic or have limited ability to absorb water or polar liquids or have these liquids wet the surface. These surfaces may include substrates such as fibers, textiles, plastics, glass, or metals. Treating the surface to render them more hydrophilic may improve properties such as moisture pick up, absorbency, surface wetting, breathability and the like. Many of the hydrophilic surface treatments are based on the physical absorption of the treatment molecules with a surface. As such, the treatments are not robust and are easily washed off or removed.
Thus, there is a need to identify materials that can be used to treat various surfaces to render them hydrophilic. Furthermore, there is a need to identify such hydrophilic materials that permanently (or substantially permanently or semipermanently) modify a surface and more permanently (or substantially permanently or semipermanently) bond to the surface.